


Playing by the Rules

by Naemi



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, D/s, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You belong to me. And I swear to fucking God, I'll make you remember that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing by the Rules

 

The anger and resulting violence were the glue that kept them together. It might have been wrong, but every whimper of pain out of Orlando's mouth sent jolts of pleasure straight to Josh's cock. Similarly, every shove and push lit the fire in Orlando. However bizarre it might seem, it was the game they loved to play the most.

Tonight, though … tonight, Josh's anger was real and barely controllable.

He hurled Orlando into the wall before their apartment door had even shut behind them.

“You crossed the fucking line!”

“We were flirting. A meaningless, stupid flirt. It's not like I sucked his cock.”

The backhand Orlando received in response was much harder than usual; it left him seeing stars. His eyes widened with surprise, but he flashed a mischievous grin. He lowered his head to hide it, peeking up at his boyfriend from beneath fluttering lashes. “I'm sorry,” he said as honestly as he could manage. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

“Don't! Don't act fucking innocent now!” Josh fisted Orlando's hair and jerked his head back hard enough to make him gasp. “I'm sick of your excuses, and I'm fucking sick of your disrespect!”

“I'm sorry.”

“You will be.”

It was tempting to hit Orlando again, but Josh knew it wouldn't do much. The images of him on the dance floor with that stranger were stuck in his head, etched into his memory. True, there hadn't been any mouth-to-dick contact, but their roaming hands and rolling hips were more than enough reason for Josh to feel betrayed. There was only one way to regain control. Only one way to calm his raging ire.

“Pants down,” he barked. Barely waiting for Orlando to comply—he would have torn his clothes had they been any less robust—Josh hurled him around to pin him against the wall. Then he kicked Orlando's legs open as far as the fabric now pooling at his feet allowed.

“You belong to me. And I swear to fucking God, I'll make you remember that.”

Orlando steadied himself with sweaty palms.

Although the thought of going without any sort of lubricant filled Josh with grim satisfaction, he couldn't bring himself to be that cruel. Not quite. He spat on his fingers before starting to push not one, but two of them inside Orlando's ass.

Josh's anger flared up once more at the unexpected level of submission. It wasn't supposed to be like that. There was always fighting, always begging, and he needed it. He had to destroy before he could rebuild.

Grabbing Orlando's hair with his free hand, Josh forced him to lower his head until his neck was strained. Then he thrust his fingers all the way inside him, again and again and again, until Orlando's breath hitched from the sobs he was trying to keep biting back.

Josh withdrew his fingers only to open his fly. When he lined up his cock and started pushing in, he was rewarded with a full, pained moan. He paused only half the way inside. The lack of lube created a mind-twisting friction, and Josh didn't even want to start imagining how much it must hurt; the thought alone was powerful enough to almost make him blow his load already. He counted to ten silently. Then, he pulled Orlando's hips back while still forcing his head down. The arch it created in his upper body was as beautiful as it must be uncomfortable.

“It didn't need to be like this, you know? But you … you made me do this. You always do. Why do you always have to be so disrespectful?” Before he could receive an answer, Josh pulled back out to slam all the way back in, so hard that Orlando finally failed to bite back a scream.

“Tell. Me. To. Stop.” Each word was accompanied by another similarly hard thrust.

Orlando attempted to shake his head, but the grip in his hair was too tight.

“Say it.”

“No.”

“Say it, for fuck's sake! Say it, or I'll drag you down to the play room and really show you pain.”

A high-pitched, long-drawn whimper came over Orlando's lips, followed by a, “Please,” that could have meant everything and nothing at the same time.

“Please what?”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please … Please, forgive me. I'm sorry!”

Never easing the force of his thrusts, Josh brought his mouth to Orlando's ear and whispered, softly: “Just say the words, baby.”

“No. I don't want you to stop.”

“You little whore like this, don't you?”

“Yes,” Orlando moaned. “I like it. So much. You hurt me so good. Don't stop! Please, don't stop!”

In Josh's throat rose a snicker that he transformed into a growl. None of this was according to plan, but he be damned if it wasn't turning him on more than he would have expected. Orlando was so tense, so tight, so beautiful in his complete surrender, and the words tumbling out of his mouth were clipped and tinged not only with pain, but with a need so vibrant that it might as well be alive, a third person in the room with them. It might have been the best fucking game they ever played.

“Come for me, then. Come for me now, and maybe, I'll forgive you.”

Whimpering, Orlando started to push back and meet Josh's thrusts as well as his limited freedom of movement allowed. When he came, his whole body shook from the intensity, and while he still cried out his lust with incoherent words, Josh followed him over the edge, helpless to the clenching muscles around his cock and the symphony of pleasure.

They stood in silence until Josh started to slip out, and even then, they didn't leave the spot. Josh nudged Orlando to turn around; tears were caught in his lashes, but he was smiling. Josh walked his fingertips along the wet traces on Orlando's cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

“I've never been better.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

The anger and resulting violence were the glue that kept them together. It might have been wrong, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Rounds of Kink](http://rounds-of-kink-livejournal.com) Amnesty Round 9, using one prompt [faux pas] and one kink [dominance and submission] from the 2010 Summer Heat Mini Round.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
